1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air bag assemblies used to protect occupants in automotive vehicles.
2. Background Art
Air bags are being installed in automotive vehicles with increasing frequency. Air bag assemblies typically include an inflatable bag coupled to an inflating device which inflates the bag when appropriate conditions are detected. For example, a front impact of sufficient strength will inflate air bags to protect front seat occupants from head injury. Air bags are typically concealed behind a door built into a panel. The panel may be part of an instrument panel, a door panel, a steering wheel, a headliner, and the like. The panel and door are frequently covered with a skin which protects the air bag assembly and provides a decorative coating for the panel. When the air bag deploys, the air bag door is pushed through the skin.
One problem with air bag assemblies is preventing occupant damage to skins and panels by pressing on the skins in the area around the air bag door. This area is typically weaker than surrounding panel areas to permit the air bag door to open.
What is needed is an air bag assembly which provides increased support for panels, air bag doors, and covering skins. Such an air bag assembly should be capable of being constructed using typical manufacturing techniques. In addition, the air bag assembly must appropriately guide the air bag during deployment.